jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Pork Pie Hat Kid
|mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = |status = Retired}} is a minor antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. Pork Pie Hat Kid is one of Funny Valentine's henchmen and attacks Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli in the desert to take their Saint Corpse Parts. He also happens to be a Stand User wielding the double hooked Wired. Appearance Pork Pie Hat Kid appears like a skinny and short young boy, hiding his bald head with bamboo sticks. Unlike most characters, he is unattractive, having a large and angular jawline and baring his teeth constantly. In contrast to the usual character design, Pork Pie Hat Kid possesses large black irises. Pork Pie Hat Kid wears a sleeveless suit, open and laced at the back and decorated with studs arranged vertically on both sides of the chest and both legs, as well as short feathers on the shoulder and finally a tutu-like short dress. He also wears large bracelets adorned with leaves on both wrists. Because of his Stand Wired, Pork Pie Hat Kid's tongue has two hook shaped cavities and the bottom of his mouth two wheels around of which the cables of Wired can roll. Personality Pork Pie Hat Kid appears to be a goofy and deranged individual. He seems to have little conception of normalcy and shows several disturbing habits. For instance, he has a tendency to eat and drink anything that comes into his view such as the ink of a pen (finding it delicious) or a whole coffee pot, and even wonders if he could eat his broken teeth. He is also shown hitting a bag with a rock to search it instead of opening it. Like any of Valentine's subordinates, he has little problem with using violence and killing his targets. Likewise, his speech reflects his eccentricity as he cannot correctly pronounce Johnny's name and regularly utters the indescribable shout " ". His motivation of searching for the Corpse Parts is to get a promotion and be acknowledged as being "invincible and smart", hinting that he is aware that people look down on him and is uncomfortable with it. Despite his quirks, Pork Pie Hat Kid is still shown to be a capable tactician in a Stand fight. Aware of his primary objective of securing the Corpse Parts, he takes the time to analyze the situation and is shown to devise several plans to counter the enemy actions, at one point using Gyro as a bait after having predicted that Johnny would come to save his companion or release Slow Dancer near Johnny to weaponize the horse' instinctual will to go to its rider and then detect the hidden Johnny. Abilities Pork Pie Hat Kid possesses a Stand ability named Wired consisting of two hooks coming out of his mouth, which he can freely control and make appears out of the bottom of miscellaneous objects, allowing him to attack his targets from afar. History After Fritz von Stroheim's failed assassination attempt, Pork Pie Hat Kid uses Wired to kidnap Gyro along with stealing the duo's luggage and horses, looking for something. Johnny begins to understand that the enemy wasn't trying to kill them to get ahead in the race, but instead was looking for something they have: a mummified hand that entered Johnny's body during their battle against the Boom Boom Family. Even Von Stroheim and Oyecomova were hunting for it. Johnny realizes the enemy can attack from the distance, by transforming objects like feathers and bugs into bait that produces wired hooks with enough strength to lift a horse. Unfortunately, Johnny falls prey to the enemy but just as he is about to give up the corpse, a strange creature emerges from the hand, awakening Johnny's ability to fire his own nails thus attacking Pork Pie Hat Kid. Thanks to Gyro, Johnny finds out the enemy's position and manages to seemingly defeat him. Gyro was however turned into bait, and Pork Pie Hat Kid forces Johnny to give him the corpse, threatening to kill his friend. With the hand obtained, Pork Pie Hat Kid attempts to run away, but to his disadvantage, Gyro had managed to apply the Spin to the corpse's nails, marking Pork Pie Hat Kid's defeat. According to the President's men, Pork Pie Hat Kid did not die, but for the confrontation with Johnny and Gyro, he will remain disabled for the rest of his life.SBR Chapter 28 Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery PPHK2.png|Drinking ink from a pen PPHK3.png|Gouged after Johnny's attack PPHK4.png|Defeated via the Corpse's nails References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Valentine's Subordinates Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 7